Adopting Enid
by lazermonkey
Summary: "Ever since Enid had pointed a gun in my face I knew we were going to get along great." Enid is alone in the world and lives with the other single ladies of Alexandria in a house next door to some of Rick's group.But what happen's when someone offers her a chance at a new family?Will she accept it?How will her adoptive parents adjust to having a new teenage daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is just an idea I had bouncing around in my head today that I decided to go ahead and write down Not sure how many chapters there will be yet. Hope you enjoy!**

Glenn's point of view:

Ever since Enid had pointed a gun in my face I knew we were going to get along great. After all, isn't that how most great relationships start these days? But never in a million years did I ever think that I'd be asking her to become a part of my family.

Over the last few months Enid and I had grown to be good...friends?Buddies?Fellow survivors? I don't quite know what we were but the point is we got along. She lived with all the other single ladies in the house next to mine and Maggie's and was constantly looking for every excuse to come over and deliver some "super majorly important news" to us and all the other members of our group that were living with us. The way Enid saw it we were the people who knew the truth about the world now and she could relate more to us than the sheltered Alexandrians.

Today she had come over for one such visit and was just starting up a game of Operation with Carl. I listened to their conversation from the sink where Maggie had me doing the dishes. From what I could tell from all the buzzing neither one of them were very good surgeons.

"You know it's sad." Enid said handing the tweezers to Carl.

"What? That were so bad at this game?"Carl asked.

"No,It's sad that this is the only form of entertainment we have right now. I mean come on, I know we have to conserve electricity for heat and all, but seriously I'd kill for a chance to watch a movie about now." Enid lamented. Carl nodded in agreement.

"Me too." I said. "Maybe we can convince Rick to let us watch one tonight if we tell him it will improve morale."

"That would be cool." said Carl.

"Ya' know what would improve my morale?" Daryl asked entering the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table.

"If Carol makes cookies?" Carl offered.

"I know."Enid spoke up. "You'd be happy if the baby shut-up and Carol stopped telling you to take a shower." I laughed. Enid always put things so matter of factly.

"Ha ha very funny. That's exactly what I was gonna' say..." Daryl chuckled hopping up on the counter and biting in to his snack. I glared at him. He was filthy from hunting and was getting dirt all over the counter.

"Got it!"Carl shouted jumping up from his chair.

"Great job,Carl"Enid said sarcastically, "You can play a simple kids game." Then she proceeded to remove "butterflies in the stomach" on the first try as Carl watched in awe.

"Well I gotta' go. Aaron wants to have a meetin' about our next recruitin' trip." Daryl said hitting the floor with a thud. Carl muttered something about a stupid game as Enid extracted the last piece from their patients body.

"Come on, Sport. It's just a game." Enid teased. "No one really cares if you got beat by a girl." I couldn't help but chuckle. Even Carl smiled.

"Real men know how to lose." I added. Enid nodded in agreement. Carl glanced at his watch.

"Oh crap! I'm late for watch!I was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago!" he exclaimed,quickly pulling on his boots and grabbing his gun. The door slammed with a bang.

"Guess it just us huh?" Enid asked. I finished drying the last fork and sat down at the table across from her.

"Yup. Anyway, I've been wanting to talk to you about something. Got a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, Rhee. What's up?" she said as she put the lid on the game's box.

"Maggie and I have been thinking. You're over here with us more than anyone at your place and it sorta doesn't make sense for you to live over there anymore. We've talked it over with Rick and-"

"You want me to move over here?" she cut me off.

"Not exactly...We do want you to move here but that's not all we want." she gave me a strange look. "Maggie and I want you to be a part of our family."

"Um-" she started with a confused expression.

"We want to adopt you."

 **Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer I promise! Chapter 2 will be from Enid's point of view. Don't forget to leave a review! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! First of all I'd like to thank the guest who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you are finding this story interesting. Also, thanks to all who followed and favorited. Sorry it took so long to update. Now on with the story!**

Enid's point of view:

"We want to adopt you." Glenn said.

I didn't know what to say. It's like my brain just decided to shut off.I was certain I'd heard him right. He said they wanted to adopt me. _Me? They want to adopt me? But...but...me? How? Can people be adopted in this world? What would my parents think? What would that mean for me? They want me?_ I thought. It's like I had a million things to say but I couldn't seem to get the words out. _Say something!Don't just ignore him!_ I told myself.

"Um...ok." I said slowly. _Wow seriously? Is that all you can say?_

"So what do you say? Will you be our daughter?" Glenn asked hopefully as if pleading with me to say yes. "If you need time or whatever thats fine too. I mean it's a big change and-"

"Yes." I interrupted. "Sorry. Just...yes. I want to." I wasn't sure if it was a 100% yes but something told me this would be a good thing. Glenn looked relieved and happy with my answer.

"Great! Maggie can show you your room and all tonight when she gets back from her meeting. She's been telling me for weeks about how I should get around to talking to you about this, but its just sorta weird to bring up ya know? Not that I was avoiding asking you because I didn't want to adopt you or anything but still its just...uh..." He was rambling again. It was kinda funny.

"I get it. But know the weirdness of asking me is over." I said. _And the weirdness of telling everybody is just beginning._ I thought.

"So he just randomly asked you if you wanted to be adopted?" Carl asked. I had decided to join him on watch.

"He said they'd been thinking about it for a while. Ever since Glenn and I got back after-" I didn't have to say more. He knew what I meant. We'd lost people that day. Innocent people. The day I threw Glenn that water bottle. The day he convinced me that people were worth caring about.

"Yeah." Carl responded. "What room are you moving into?"

"Upstairs above the garage. Where you found my comicbook. It's pretty plain up there but Maggie and Glenn said they'd help me find some stuff to make it more cool."

"Hey we'll almost be neighbors! My rooms just down the hall!" Carl exclaimed.

"Who's room is right next door? I asked.

"Daryl's." he answered. He must have seen the look of worry on my face because he quickly added "but he's always quiet and a great neighbor." I hoped Carl was right. I knew Daryl was a good guy but he still scared me.

"Who all lives there?" I asked. It's so hard to keep track of who lives where now.

"Glenn,Maggie,my dad,me,Judith,Daryl,Michonne and Carol." He said adjusting his hat.

"I just hope people get it ya know? I don't wanna be "that adopted kid" that everybody always whispers about." I said as I picked up a piece of straw and twirled it around my fingers.

"And you won't be. If you don't make a big deal out of it no one else will." Carl advised.

"Yeah I guess. I wonder if I should start signing my name Enid Rhee now?" I twisted the piece of straw tighter. Carl shrugged.

"If you ever have a reason to sign your name again then probably." he answered. "After all there's not any checks or legal documents to sign these days."

"True." I dropped the piece of straw and started to climb down the ladder.

"Hey! Where are you off to?" Carl called. My boots hit the ground with a plunk.

"To somewhere you'll never find me!" I yelled back. I needed some alone time to think things through. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and headed in the direction of what used to be Deanna's house. Nobody felt right moving in there yet so it had kinda become a community center of sorts.

I headed straight for the attic when I got there. To my knowledge I was the only one who ever came up here. It was pretty empty except for a few stray boxes and a broken lamp or two. I flopped down on an old rug and pulled out my small notebook and a stubby old pencil. Drawing always helped me think. I flipped to blank page and started doodling. _Glenn and Maggie are my parents now._ I thought. _I wonder if they'll want me to call them Mom and Dad? Their baby will be my sibling. Sibling. That's new. What if I don't like them as parents? What if they change their minds about wanting to adopt me? What if...what if everything is going to be totally fine and I'm worrying for nothing? Nothing is ever totally fine in this world._ I couldn't stop thinking about all the worst possible outcomes of my being adopted. I tried to think about the good ones too but somehow they just kept getting pushed way back into my mind. _Come on Enid. They're good people. This is real now. You're a Rhee. You're a Rhee…_ And for some strange,unexplainable reason I started to cry. Not balling like a baby but more like the few tears you let escape while watching one of those heartwarming dog movies.

After a few minutes I wiped my face with the back of my sleeve,packed up my stuff, and headed back outside.

Glenn's point of view:

"I hope were doing the right thing." I said to my wife.

"Of course we are. We wouldn't have asked her to be ours if we didn't think it was." she replied. I knew Maggie was right but something kept making me question our decision.

"I know, but I just hope it wasn't too soon. I didn't want her to say yes because she felt like she had to. I wanted her to say yes because she wanted to." I said. Maggie looked at the counter a concentrated look on her face. Then she spoke.

" It's a big adjustment for anyone, especially someone who's old enough to remember their biological family so well. But Enid's a strong girl. I think she'll adapt but it's gonna take time. We just gotta try not to push her to fast." she said. I love Maggie. She always knows just what to say to make me feel better.

"You're right. As usual." I sighed. There was only so much we could do and worrying wasn't going to change anything.

"It's why you married me." she said pulling me in for a kiss. I heard the door slam but didn't bother pulling away.

"Seriously?" a familiar voice spoke up. "I'm not even moved in to your house yet and you guys are already making out in front of me like you don't even care. Great." Enid said sarcastically. _Well this is awkward._ I thought. Maggie smoothed her hair and pressed her lips together.

"Uh...who's ready for dinner?" I asked. Enid gave me one of her "pull it together" looks and sat down at the table. I could tell this whole parenting thing wasn't going be easy.

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading!** **Once again I'm sorry its so short but I figured it was better to add a short chapter than no chapter at all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all your nice reviews,favorites,and follows! Sorry I haven't updated this is so long but my other story needed some attention.**

Enid's Point Of View:

It was my first night in my new room and I couldn't sleep. I glanced at the blue numbers on the digital alarm clock next to my sleeping bag.1:33. _Great. It's tomorrow already. Now I'll never sleep._ I sighed and rolled over. _Maybe I just need to get comfy...or as comfy as I can get on the floor anyway._ We hadn't moved my bed in yet. I decided to go to the bathroom for something to do. I was going to lose it if I laid there one more minute.

I quickly tiptoed past Daryl's room and stopped in front of the bathroom. _I wonder if Carl's awake. Probably not. He's likely sleeping at this hour like a normal person._ I thought. I shut the bathroom door and turned on the light. I squinted at the sudden brightness and looked in the mirror. I looked just as tired as I felt. My hair was a mess,my pajamas were wrinkled,and my dark circles made me look like a raccoon. I ran my hands through my hair and grabbed a hair tie off the counter. I had no idea whose it was but I wasn't going to wake anyone up to ask if I could borrow it. I threw my hair up into a high ponytail and opened the door while switching off the light.

I exited the bathroom and immediately hit something hard. I fell hard on the hallway floor landing flat on my bottom. A sharp pain shot through me. _Ouch!_ I winced. _What was that thing?_ I heard someone clear their throat. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could just barely make out the outline of Daryl kneeling in front of me.

"You alright?" he whispered with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm good. You?" I whispered back.

"So what brings you to the hallway this time of night?" he asked ignoring my question. He stood and offered me a hand up. I took it and let him pull me to my feet.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said. He nodded.

"Couldn't sleep." he said quietly. "so I decided to try to take a dump and-"

"You ran into me." I finished. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who uses the bathroom for entertainment when I can't sleep." There was an awkward silence.

"Ya' hungry?" He asked suddenly. My growling stomach answered before I had the chance. "I'm takin' that as a yes."he mumbled. I shrugged. "Come on." he commanded. I followed him downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"Get your jacket." he whispered back. "Shoes too." I did as I was told and met him at the front door. He opened it carefully and peered out into the darkness before motioning for me to follow. We walked for about 3 blocks before he turned and led me to a small wooden shed. Inside was an assortment of random bikes,boxes,tennis rackets,and other stuff. Daryl began unstacking the boxes in one corner until he got to the bottom box. Then he pulled out his knife and sliced the tape. I strained to read the side of the box but couldn't quite make out what it said. Then he reached inside and pulled out the biggest bag of beef jerky I'd ever seen.

"Here."he said as he threw the bag at me. I somehow managed to catch it.

"You have a secret jerky stash?" I examined the bag. He nodded.

"Yeah. Secret. Don't tell nobody. Was hard enough convincing Aaron to let me have it." he grumbled.

"He likes sharing I guess. So are we gonna eat this or what?" he passed me his knife. "I'll take that as a yes."

I carefully cut open the bag and was greeted with a spicy sent that only beef jerky seems to have. I sat down on a box and popped a piece in my mouth. It was beyond good. I closed my eyes while I chewed and let the flavor sink in. I'd read somewhere that it kept you awake if you ate late at night but at the moment I really didn't care. Neither did Daryl if the way he was smacking on his had anything to say about it. We sat there in silence for a long time just eating our jerky. _I wonder what my parents would think if they could see me now._ I thought. _I followed this random guy I barley know to a shed in the middle of the night because he said there was food. I'm stupider than those kids in the horror movies!_ I mentally slapped myself. Daryl was not a creep. He was a good guy who just happed to bring kids to his secret shed to eat jerky at 2 A.M. Nope, that wasn't weird at all. Not in the least.

"So the Farmers daughter and the Chinaman adopted ya' huh?" He asked,bringing me back to reality. It took me a second to realize who he was talking about.

"Yeah. They did."

"That why ya' can't sleep?" he said in between bites.

"Partly. And because that floor is harder than it looks." I said. "Glenn said he'd help me move my bed over tomorrow though." He stood up and stretched.

"We'd better head back before he wakes up for watch and thinks I kidnapped ya' or somethin'." he said.

"Would you ever kidnap anyone?" I asked curiously. He shot me a look. "Just asking!"

"Think I'd admit if if I would?" he asked. I shook my head. We walked home in silence.

I glanced at the clock when I got back to my room. 4:07. I crawled into my sleeping bag and shut my eyes hoping to get at least a little shut eye before it was time to wake up. I don't know if it was the walking,the night air,or the jerky but somehow I was suddenly tired enough to fall asleep.

I awoke to the sound of Judith crying. Rick was singing some kids song in an attempt to calm her, pausing every so once in a while to yell at Carl.

"Carl! Get up! Now!" he yelled while pounding on the door. I drug myself out of my sleeping bag and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Enid!" Carol greeted me.

"Hey. Whatcha' makin'?" I asked. She moved away from the stove to reveal her creation.

"Chocolate chip pancakes! There would have been more but Daryl and Aaron took some for the road."she said. She placed a few on a plate and set it down across from the barstool I was sitting on. I dug in savoring every bite.

Ricks constant yelling had stopped meaning that Carl must have finally dragged himself away from dreamland. Sure enough he appeared next to me a few seconds later.

"Good morning everybody." he said. He plopped down on the stool and attempted to fix his messy hair. Carol handed him a plate.

"You look tired." I commented. _And you weren't even up half the night like I was!_ I added silently.

"I am. Did you sleep well?" He asked. I watched as he drenched his pancakes in enough syrup to fill a swimming pool.

"Not really," I answered. "but tonight I'll actually have a bed so that might help."

"Speaking of beds...who wants to help me move one?" Glenn asked cheerfully as he entered the kitchen with Maggie at his side. She looked more pregnant everyday. Carl groaned and mumbled a reluctant yes. I laughed and agreed to help as well.

"After that's done I can help you find some things to decorate if you want." Maggie offered.

"I'd like that." I said with a smile. _Maybe living with these people won't be so bad after all. Guess I worried for nothing!_ But as I'd soon find out, some of my worries were going to come true.

 **Thanks for reading! Not much happened in this chapter but hopefully it helped you get to know Enid and the rest of the gang a bit more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for reading,following,favoriting,and reviewing this story! If you have any questions or suggestions be sure to leave a review or shoot me a PM. Slight spoilers for season 6 episode 9.**

* * *

Glenn's Point Of View:

"Wait!" I yelled. "I lost my grip. Hang on." I struggled to get a good hold on my side of the mattress as Carl sighed heavily.

"Maybe I should have taken your side instead." Enid grumbled. "At this rate you guys are never gonna make it to the door."

"We will make it," I said. "one way- or another." the two teens glared at me.

"If were lucky we can make it outside by July." Carl said sarcastically.

"We really should have put Glenn on door holding duty." Enid grumbled.

"Amen!" Carl agreed. It was my turn to glare.

"Come on , kids. It's not that bad. I've only had to adjust my grip two-"

"Three!" They interjected in unison.

"Fine. Three times. But still it's not the end of the world." both of them shook their heads and mumbled a whatever. By some hard work and determination, we managed to get Enid's bed moved in to her new room. It was just a twin size but it was an awkward thing to have to carry down one flight of stairs,across the alley and up another flight of stairs.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm pooped. Let's see if we can get some hot chocolate from Carol." I suggested, hoping to improve the mood of our little work crew. It was a cold day and my fingers were frozen stiff.

* * *

A few minutes later we were happily enjoying our hot chocolate in the warmth of the kitchen. Carol sure is a good cook.

"It's awful quiet over there. Does that mean it's good?" Carol asked.

"Yuh huh!" Carl answered through a mouthful of cookies and hot chocolate.

"Totally." Enid said refilling her cup.

"They're delicious." I said. Just then the door flew opened and in walked Aaron and Daryl.

"All I'm saying is you might consider doing a bit of self evaluation."Aaron said "Maybe the reason you're such a Scrooge about everybody's relationships is because you don't have one yourself. You need somebody to love!"

"That's cheezy." Enid said low enough so the two men couldn't hear. Carl nodded. I elbowed her gently.

"Shh!" I scolded. Enid shrugged.

"That ain't it." Daryl said glaring at Aaron.

"Ok,Ok,fine! I'm just speculating as to why you think love is such a bad thing. I mean look at Glenn over there. He has a wife, a kid, and and a baby on the way and he's the happiest guy ever! Don't you want that?" Aaron argued.

"I don't think what I want is any of your dang business!" Daryl snapped. Aaron shook his head and grabbed a banana.

"Oooohhhh! Drama bomb!" Carl yelled making an explosion noise. Enid laughed and almost fell off her stool.

"Carl!" I said shooting him a dirty look.

"What?" he asked innocently. I jerked my head to the side indicating Daryl only a few feet away. Carl rolled his eye and when back to sipping his hot chocolate.

"Hey guys." Maggie said as she entered the kitchen. My poor wife looked liked she hadn't slept a wink. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong ,Babe?" I said patting her belly lovingly.

"This morning sickness is killing me. How did you ever survive it, Carol?" she groaned. The older woman chuckled and handed Daryl a mug of hot chocolate.

"Just think about the end result of all this. A wonderful baby!" She said. I smiled. Sounded like decent advice to me.

"My mom told me she just always ate chocolate." Enid offered.

"Chocolate makes everything better." Daryl agreed.

"Except diabetes!" Carl joked.

"Diabetes is a serious problem young man. Not a joking matter." Aaron corrected him. Carl was getting in trouble a lot today. He probably had spring fever. We all did. It was just barely January and hadn't been over 30 in weeks.

Enid sighed and put her head down on the table. Carl sighed and glanced longingly at the TV.

"I'm so bored." She moaned.

"Me too." Carl whined.

"Why don't you help me assemble Enid's bed then?" I asked. Both teens looked at me with horror.

"When I was a kid my mom would always give me jobs to do if I complained about being bored." Maggie told them.

"Your mom was evil." Daryl said. There was an awkward silence. "That's not what I meant. Never mind."

"I know!" I announced happily, "we can play hockey! We've got those old wrapping paper tubes in the basement for sticks and we can use a rolled up sock for a puck!"

"Anything would be better than sitting." Enid stated, "Let's do it!" Carl nodded.

"I'm in." Carol said. " And Daryl is too."

"What?" Daryl started to protest.

"I'm making you. Deal with it." Carol said. Maggie smiled at me.

"Great idea, Glenn." she said. "I'll ref since I'm ya' know." she said motioning to her belly. I patted her bump gently and went downstairs.

* * *

A few hours and two ice packs later the game was over. I decided to go find Enid and talk to her about what the house rules were. I found her alone in her room reading a book.

"Hi"I said.

"Hey." she responded barley looking up from the book.

"We need to talk." I said trying to make it sound as casual as possible. She glanced around the room.

"About what?" she asked.

"About our family. Rules if you will."

"Ok." she said, putting down the book.

"Well first off is respect. You've got that down already I think. Just keep treating Maggie and I in a respectful manner and you should be good." Enid nodded. "And try to be home after dark if you can and always let us know where you're going so we don't worry and send out search party."

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Keep your room at least some degree of clean and help Maggie whenever she needs it. I think that's about it. I don't want to lecture you on every little detail but if you ever have a question about what your allowed to do or whatever then don't be afraid to come to me or Maggie. We're here for you." I smiled.

"Ok. I just have one question." She said putting a marker in her book.

"And what is that?" I asked hoping it wasn't about dating or something.

"What time is dinner?" She asked. _Typical teen_ I thought.

"It's at 6:00 unless we tell you otherwise."

"Cool." She said, returning to her reading.

I sure did hope she thought living with us was cool. I wanted her to be happy with us. I wanted her to feel included. I wanted her to be my daughter. I wanted to be her father. I know I will never be her "Real Dad" but I care about her and want her to live a long and happy life. I just hope she's able to see that.

* * *

 **It's short but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway! Don't forget to leave a review! Next chapter will be from Enid's point of view.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh crap._ I thought. _We are so dead._

"Maybe we can fix it?" Carl wondered out loud.

"Carl! We can't fix this! You broke the wall!" I almost yelled. "I told you swivel chair races were a bad idea!"

" You participated willingly! I thought it would be fun!" he shot back.

"And it was until you broke the house!" I said.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked. I shrugged.

"How should I know? I've never had to explain something like this to adults before!" I ran my hand through my hair. What would Glenn and Maggie say? I'd lived with them for like 2 days and I was already breaking stuff and getting in trouble.

"I'll take all the blame." Carl said. "It _was_ my chair after all." He hung his head.

"That's really nice of you, Carl." I put my hand on his shoulder. "But I was involved. I have to take at least some of it." I hated to take responsibility but it was the right thing to do. He looked up and smiled.

"Ok. Thanks,Enid."

Just then the door opened and the sound of arguing filled the house. Aaron and Daryl were at it again. Carl stood in front of the injured wall and tried to look casual.

"You don't have to shoot all my ideas down! I'm trying to help!" I heard Aaron yell.

"I don't need your so called help! I can get one if I want one! Ain't helpless ya' know!" Daryl yelled back. I cleared my throat. Both men looked up at me and then back to each other.

"Can we help you guys?" I asked. They both turned bright red. Daryl shook his head and pretty much ran up the stairs. Aaron sighed and headed for the kitchen mumbling something about needing water. Carl nudged me with his elbow.

"What?" I asked

"Do you think they noticed?" he asked.

"I think they were too preoccupied to care." I said.

Carl slowly scooted a chair in front of the broken wall in a lousy attempt to cover it up. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen. I grabbed some crackers and a bottle of water.

"Hey Carl, wanna snack?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said coming in to the kitchen. Carl was a teenager so naturally he was always down for snacks or anything edible. But because we have limited food supplies we only are allowed one snack a day.

"Either of ya' seen Glenn?" Daryl asked suddenly appearing from nowhere. Carl shook his head. I shrugged. "Ya'll are so helpful." he grumbled. He tossed us each of us a piece of jerky and exited the kitchen mumbling something about how Glenn was never around when he was needed.

"So how is the adopted life going?" Carl asked through a mouthful of jerky.

"Ok. Glenn and Maggie have been really cool about the whole thing." I replied.

"They are pretty cool people." he agreed.

"I just can't stop thinking about all the what ifs though. Like what if they love the baby more because its actually theirs? Or what if people think I'm too old to be adopted?Or what if-"

"Stop." Carl interrupted placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna be fine. You're just as much theirs as that baby is. And who cares what people think? Besides, when I lost my eye I worried about what people would think and guess what? After awhile they just got used to it and now it's almost like it never happened. You're still the same awesome Enid you were before they adopted you."

"Yeah. That's true." I smiled. Carl made it seem so simple and easy to let go of all the worries and fear that come with big changes. I appreciated his advice. I hoped it would help me sleep better tonight.

"How do you think we should handle the whole broken wall thing?" He asked after awhile.

"I dunno. We could bring it up or wait for them to notice." I suggested.

"Or we could blame it on Daryl. That's what Carol does when the laundry gets messed up or something" Carl offered.

"Yeah because blaming someone else and lying is a great way to impress my new parnets. Not to mention angering the guy with the killer crossbow skills may be a bad idea." I rolled my eyes. Carl could be kinda stupid sometimes. Then again all teenage boys are.

"I say we don't say anything about it unless they ask us about it directly."

"Fine with me. I see no reason to create extra trouble."

* * *

Later everyone sat down for dinner. Glenn was the last one to the table.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Glenn asked sitting down between me and Maggie.

"Fine." I said.

"Pretty good. Still thinking of name ideas for the baby. Any suggestions?" Maggie said.

"Short Round." Daryl responded promptly getting a look of shock from Carol.

"Daryl! I can't believe you! And here I thought living in a town would civilize you and teach you some manners." Carol said shaking her head.

"I know!" Carl said. " How about Baby Wee? Get it? Because your last name is Rhee and babies are wee and wee sorta sounds like Rhee."

There was an awkward silence.

"Get it?" he asked again.

"Yeah we get it. It's just lame." I answered.

" I think its kinda funny.'' Glenn offered trying to make Carl feel better since no one liked his joke.

"You would."Maggie mumbled. Everyone laughed and started eating and talking. It was weird but somehow at that moment, sitting around a table with people I considered friends and family, all my worries and problems seemed to fade away in to the background. If only it could stay that way forever.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated this in forever! I've been out of town and away from my laptop for a couple weeks dealing with a family emergency. But now I am back and ready to write again! Thank you all for your awesome reviews. They seriously make my day. Don't forget to leave one for this chapter! Feel free to ask any questions or suggest things.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating this in so long! Anyway without further rambling let's just get into the story.**

* * *

 **Glen's Point of Veiw:**

"Enid!" I yelled up the stairs. "We're going to be late!"

"Yeah whatever. I'm coming." She yelled back.

I sighed and glanced at my watch. _11:58am._ Rick had organized a special lunch to welcome a few new members of the community that Aaron and Daryl had brought in early this morning. From what I'd heard they had found an entire family. I would never say it out loud ,but I secretly hoped the kids were around Enid's age so that maybe they'd become best friends and bring her out of her shell a little bit. Perhaps I was being naive and over optimistic, but I consider myself a glass-half-full kinda guy.

"You ready?" my wife asked,suddenly appearing beside me. I nodded.

"We're just waiting on our daughter. Wow,it feels good to call her that." Maggie wrapped her arms around me and gave me hug.

"I agree. I never thought I'd have two children at age 26 or such an amazing husband. Especially after...you know,the end."

"And I never thought I would have a wife as beautiful as you." I said, smiling. _That compliment should earn me some brownie points._ I thought.

"Ok, I'm here. Let's go." Enid said as she thundered down the stairs.

* * *

The family, much to my delight, had 3 kids. Two boys, ages 10 and 6 and one girl who was 15. The father, Jerry, had been the manager of a resort near Williamsburg. The mom, Kathy, had been an accountant. They seemed like nice people.

"Thank you all for your hospitality." Jerry said. "I don't think we would have made it out there another day."

"We're glad to have you. Feel free to ask anyone here if you need anything at all." Rick responded.

I glanced across the room and spotted Carl,Enid,and the new girl talking. I smiled. I wondered what they were talking about. Probably video games or something…

* * *

 **Enid's Pov:**

"Let's go say hi at least." Carl suggested. Aaron had just told us we needed to go meet the new girl and neither one of us was felt like socializing.

"Fine." I said as we walked over to her.

"Hi! I'm Carl. This is Enid. What's you're name?" Carl asked, sounding like an over-enthusiastic kindergarten teacher.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." There was an awkward silence. I stared at the floor.

"So how old are you?" Carl asked.

"I'm 15. What about you guys?" She said.

"I'm 16, he's 17." I answered. Another awkward silence followed.

"So who are your guy's parents?" she asked.

"My dad is Rick. There's a toddler around here somewhere that's my sister, Judith." Carl said ,taking a sip of his punch.

"Glenn and Maggie are my parents." I said. _That felt weird to say._ I thought.

"Cool. What do you guys do around here for fun? I heard rumors of movie night?"

"Well we have those every Friday. We play video games,read, and sometimes we even play basketball when the weather is nice..." I tuned him out. I had other things on my mind.

* * *

Later, after the party, Carl and I were walking back to his house.

"Brittany seems cool. What do you think?" he asked.

"I guess."

"You don't sound too excited."

"Well it's hard to get excited about someone who I have nothing in common with." I said. Brittany was almost my exact opposite. She was nice enough I guess but she didn't like any of the same stuff Carl and I did. She told us she hadn't even seen any Star Wars movies. That right there was reason enough not to be excited.

"You do too have stuff in common. You're both teenage girls and...and..." he struggled to think of something else but couldn't.

"Exactly." I sighed.

When we got back to the house we decided to play Mario Kart. As we raced I forgot all about Brittany,my adoption,and just the state of the world in general. It felt good to relax and just spend time with a good friend. I was glad Carl's group had come to Alexandria. I didn't know what I would do without him.

Later that night, Maggie told me she had invited Brittany and her mom to come over the next day to visit some more and show them around. I told Maggie that was nice of her and agreed to help keep Brittany entertained. Sure, it might be boring ,but I definitely wanted to keep Maggie happy. If only I had know that the following days visit would be far worse than boring. Then perhaps I would have said no.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
